


To take your soul

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Labyrinth References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Labyrinth AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To take your soul

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I suddenly felt in the mood to write, and then a post about labyrinth popped up on my dash. I haven'd decided if I'll do more chapters yet :)

   Sansa lay in her bed, clutching the small doll to her chest. It was so unfair that her parents wouldn’t let her go to the party, they didn’t understand: Joffrey Baratheon would be there. It wasn’t right that she had to look after her little brother Rickon, while her brothers all went to their parties or girlfriend’s home. Arya was younger than she was, and even she got to go to her boyfriend’s house. Gendry. She knew that Gendry would be nothing like Joffrey, there is no way he could be anywhere near as perfect. Joffrey was so handsome with his blonde hair, his smile… how could Gendry even compare?

   She cried until her blue eyes stung, and her throat ached, the only sound in the house her sniffling, her parents having left hours ago now. They would be having fun at their party, while she was stuck inside babysitting her younger brother. With a sigh she rose from the bed, scrolling through the contacts on her phone until she saw the name she was looking for. Her stomach dropped as she thought about how Margaery would react to this.

    “Hey I can’t go tonight, my parents are making me stay home because of Rickon.” She sighed, waiting for the onslaught of anger.

     “Oh no, that’s awful.” Margaery murmured, however the tone of her voice told a different story…

     “I know that you wanted me to go, I’m sorry.”

     “There’s nothing you can do,” she practically sang down the phone, followed by girlish giggling. Then Sansa heard a voice in the background that made her stomach twist inside her, her heart pounding as she realised why her best friend didn’t seem upset about her cancelling.

      “Come on, babe, hang up the phone.” Joffrey. Sansa gripped the doll she still had in hand, until her knuckles turned white with anger.

      “Sorry, Sansa, I have to go.” And with that she hung up. Sansa shrieked, flinging the doll across the room until it hit the wall with a loud thud. She dropped once again to the bed in a new fit of tears. Of course he’d want Margaery: she was so much prettier than her, so much smarter, so much better.

       When her tears had dried and she had accepted that there was nothing to be done, she retrieved the doll from the floor, putting it back to its rightful place on the shelf. At first glance nothing seemed wrong, until she looked again to see that her doll with the orange hair and green eyes was gone. Her father had bought her Lottie, it was her favourite doll, she never took it off the shelf… Rickon. He would always walk into her room, taking whatever he wished. She loved her little brother, of course, but they were her dolls. He didn’t have the right to take them.

        Sansa stormed from her room, down the hallway, yelling her brother’s name out. Rickon’s door was simply decorated with his name in large multicoloured cursive letters. When the younger boy did not reply, Sansa barged in, scanning the room. His room was silent, his bed empty of what should have been her sleeping brother. She called out his name again, running downstairs, searching the house for any sign of the brother that she was supposed to be looking after.

       Her stomach sank when she realised that her brother was not where he should be, a sense of fear growing within her. She scanned every room over and over, calling out his name constantly. She ran into the garden, but he wasn’t there. She checked the front, even though she knew that he couldn’t reach the locks. There was still no sign of him. Rickon was just a little boy, he couldn’t have gotten out of the house without her realing. Could he? Scenarios of where he could be, or what may have happened to him ran through her head, the sense of dread growing heavier and heavier within her. What would her parents say if they come home to see her brother missing? Everyone would blame her, the girl that let her brother be taken, or wonder out of the house, while she cried over some stupid party.

   A noise upstairs tore her out of her thoughts, and caused her to race upstairs, heart pounding wildly in her chest. It was from Rickon’s room. Had he just been hiding? “Rickon?” She yelled, barging into his room, still in darkness. Still empty of her young brother. A chilling breeze crawling along the skin of her neck. The window hadn’t been open when she first checked the room. Her ocean eyes widened as she ran to it, searching outside.

   He was still nowhere to be seen. She had to call the police. Sansa made her way to the door, when something caught her eye. A note was pinned to the back of the door, addressing to her by name:

Sansa Stark,

Your brother is safe, if you wish for him to stay that way do not call the police. You will be contacted shortly.

PB.

     Tears streamed down her cheeks as she read the message. This was her fault, she should have watched him better. Who was this PB? What did they want with her brother? With her? She reread the message, searching for some kind of hidden clue, but it was fruitless. Should she call the police anyway? They couldn’t possibly know. Should she call her parents? Her head spun as thought after thought ran through her mind.

     Someone had been in her home. She didn’t know if they had even left, she didn’t know if she was safe. Her shaky legs carried her to the front door, her breathing heavy. Once she had opened the front door, her legs legs refused to move, feet stuck to the ground. Her phone was still upstairs, she turned for a moment, wondering whether she should get it. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly, her thoughts, her breathing, her pounding heart, the throat clearing behind her, the sound of-

     Sansa spun around to see a man leaning against the door frame. He had dark hair, greying at the temples, and grey-green eyes. A smirk laced his lips as his gaze roamed from head to toe. “You shouldn’t leave your door wide open, little one, you don’t know who may walk in.”

      “P.B?” She whispered, her voice shaking. He simply nodded, hand held out, taking her own and raising it to brush his lips against the smooth skin there.

      “Petyr Baelish.”

      “Mr Baelish, where is my brother?” She demanded, her voice not as strong as she’d wanted it to be. “Where is Rickon? Please just bring him back. I don’t know what you want. Money? My parents will give you anything, please just bring him back. He must be so scared.” He watched her intently as she spoke, face not giving any indication of his thoughts or feelings to the girl, apart from the way his eyes fixed on her lips as she spoke. It unsettled her.

       “You seem to be the scared one, dear.” He chuckled. “Don’t be, you and your brother have nothing to fear from me. I have given you a gift. A girl as beautiful as you should not be stuck in looking after her little brother, she had much better ways to spend her time. My gift is this time, Sansa.”

    “I just want my brother. Please. I just want Rickon back.” She pleaded. It didn’t make sense, none of it did.

     “Sansa, go back to your room, play with your dolls. Or go to the party.” His finger reached out, tracing along her cheekbone. “Perhaps the party does not seem so appealing now that the boy has found other entertainment.” He left his hand drop to his side, a sigh on his lips. Sansa simply shook her head, eyes wide.

    “Please…” The man stepped aside, gesturing for her to step outside. With a wave of his hand the world around them dissolved, replaced by darkness. A low hanging light swung above them, casting an orange glow on the room. The floor beneath her was sticky, her shoes refusing to budge as she quickly scanned the room for some way out. The scent of smoke teased her nostrils, a fog fanning out around them. “W-where are we?” She breathed.

    “You wanted to find your brother, and I brought you here to my labyrinth. You shall have thirteen hours to find him, Sansa. If you fail to find him when this watch,” he produced a small silver watch chained to a plaited silver chain, draping it over her wrist. “Strikes at the thirteenth hour, then you shall stay here forever, Sansa.”

    “Why are you doing this? I’m just some… stupid, little girl, how can I find the centre of the labyrinth. Please just let us go. Please.” He closed the distance between them then, standing only a few inches taller than her, yet his stance made him seem so much larger.

**“You’re not, sweetling. You are smarter than you think.” He smirked. “Thirteen hours, or you shall stay here forever.” And with that he was gone.**

**Author's Note:**

> Any notes/comments are always welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it (should I do another chapter), sorry if you didn't :)


End file.
